Submachine Guns
Submachine Guns (SMGs) are one of the primary weapons in the Mass Effect universe. They are a class of rapid-firing weapons, with both fully-automatic and burst-fire models. SMGs generally have low accuracy and damage per shot, offset by their thermal clip size and rate of fire. They are best suited for close- to mid-range combat. Mass Effect 2 SMGs possess a bonus to damage against shields and biotic barriers, but are weak against armor. All player classes except soldiers start the game able to use SMGs. The following squadmates also utilize submachine guns: Miranda, Mordin, Samara/Morinth, Thane, Kasumi, Liara, and Dr. Amanda Kenson. Submachine Gun Models Below is a list of Submachine Gun models and their base stats: M-4 Shuriken *'Manufacturer': Elkoss Combine *'Base Damage': 20.5 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.0 / x1.5 / x1.5 *'Ammo capacity': 24 / 240 *'Acquisition': Default starting weapon. M-9 Tempest *'Manufacturer': Elanus Risk Control Services *'Base Damage': 14 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.0 / x1.5 / x1.5 *'Ammo capacity': 50 / 450 *'Acquisition': Dossier: Tali M-12 Locust *'Manufacturer': Kassa Fabrication *'Base Damage': 25 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.25 / x1.25 / x1.25 *'Ammo capacity': 20 / 240 *'Acquisition': Kasumi: Stealing Memory Upgrades Upgrade Guide, section on SMG upgrades|Research}} *'SMG Shield Piercing (Phasic Jacketing)' :Provides +50% SMG damage against shields and biotic barriers. *'SMG Extra Rounds (Heat Sink Capacity)' :Adds +50% more SMG rounds. *'Submachine Gun Damage 1 - 6 (Microfield Pulsar)' :Squad bonus +10% submachine gun damage. Mass Effect 3 Submachine guns are good choices for power-dependent classes. These lightweight weapons can deal out high rates of fire at the cost of low accuracy and stopping power. As a rule, Submachine guns are weak weapons but they have some extremely good mods - notably the Ultralight Materials offering a 90% weight discount makes them a superb backup weapon, whereas with the right DLC a character who focusses primarily on powers can combine the Power Magnifier and the High Velocity Barrel to have a very effective gun against targets like Brutes, a damage bonus for powers, and a recharge bonus of 200%. The following squadmates utilize submachine guns: Aria, EDI, and Liara. Submachine Gun Models Below is a list of the types of submachine guns in Mass Effect 3 and their base stats. Note that WCFDA stands for weight, capacity, fire rate, damage, and accuracy. The relevant values for those statistics are presented in that order. Blood Pack Punisher *'Manufacturer': Blood Pack *'Base WCFDA': 30 / 70 / 65 / 25 / 20 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 40 / 320 *'Acquisition': Firefight Pack (single-player), Mass Effect 3: Reckoning (multiplayer) Collector SMG *'Manufacturer': Collector *'Base WCFDA': 33 / 100 / 80 / 22 / 30 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 30 / ∞ *'Acquisition': Retaliation Geth Plasma SMG *'Manufacturer': Geth Armory *'Base WCFDA': 18 / 80 / 80 / 10 / 60 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 100 / 600 *'Acquisition': Resurgence Pack (multiplayer), Firefight Pack (single-player) M-4 Shuriken *'Manufacturer': Elkoss Combine *'Base WCFDA': 18 / 70 / 80 / 12 / 10 *'Fire Mode': Six-round burst *'Default ammo': 36 / 324 *'Acquisition': Priority: Mars M-9 Tempest *'Manufacturer': Elanus Risk Control Services *'Base WCFDA': 18 / 72 / 70 / 12 / 30 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 50 / 350 *'Acquisition': Tuchanka: Turian Platoon or Kassa Fabrication M-12 Locust *'Manufacturer': Kassa Fabrication *'Base WCFDA': 23 / 58 / 58 / 15 / 63 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 20 / 240 *'Acquisition': Priority: Horizon or Kassa Fabrication M-25 Hornet *'Manufacturer': Cerberus *'Base WCFDA': 33 / 38 / 90 / 18 / 23 *'Fire Mode': Three-round burst *'Default ammo': 24 / 144 *'Acquisition': Priority: The Citadel II or Batarian State Arms N7 Hurricane *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 30 / 60 / 100 / 22 / 15 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 40 / 240 *'Acquisition': N7 Collector's Edition Pack or multiplayer Weapon Modifications Weapon Mods|Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3)#Submachine Gun Mods Equipment Guide, section on Submachine Guns}} *'SMG Ultralight Materials I - V' :Superior lightweight alloys replace weapon parts, making weapon less obtrusive and easier to handle. *'SMG Magazine Upgrade I - V' :Increases magazine capacity, allowing more shots before reload. *'SMG High-Caliber Barrel I - V' :Allows wider projectiles, causing more trauma on impact. Ballistically optimized to retain penetrative power. *'SMG Heat Sink I - V' :Increases heat conductivity of thermal clip receiver. Negates heat generated by some shots. *'SMG Scope I - V' :Simple 2x optical scope enhances stability while zoomed. Increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. *'SMG High-Velocity Barrel I - V' (Requires Leviathan for single-player and Earth for multiplayer.) :Superior kinetic coils increase shot penetration. *'SMG Recoil System I - V' (Requires Leviathan for single-player and Earth for multiplayer.) :Increase weapon mass for a split second per shot by using expert timing-VI to reduce weapon kick and improve aim. See Also *Assault Rifles *Heavy Pistols *Heavy Weapons *Shotguns *Sniper Rifles de:Maschinenpistolen Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns